


Head in the Clouds

by tatamos



Series: Yuri!!! in University [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, ariana grande - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatamos/pseuds/tatamos
Summary: Yuri can't stop thinking about Otabek, so when he gets a text saying "I want to see you again," he can't help but comply. And, dammit, Victor needs to mind his own business.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO OF OUR SERIES! Please read part one! We really hope you're enjoying it. If you have any suggestions for more parts (involving ANY characters) please let us know!

The text came in while he was studying with Victor. He had his phone on the table, and the screen lit up with the name “Otabek.” His heart leapt into his throat. It had been over a week since...that night, and if he was honest with himself, he hadn’t stopped thinking about it. The thoughts got so distracting one day that he couldn’t help but excuse himself from his study session to go back to his room and jerk off. But he never reached out, and he honestly didn’t expect Otabek to reach out to him either.

“Yuri?” Victor pulled him from his thoughts. “Who’s Otabek?”

Yuri’s cheeks flushed and he chewed on his lip. First Victor corners him on his walk of shame, now he catches him staring at his phone lovestruck because he got a text from a guy.

“N-None of your business!” he snapped, grabbing his phone and setting it on his lap. “Let’s get back to work, please.”

Victor shrugged and looked back to the textbook that was spread on the small table in front of them. They were in Yuri’s dorm and it didn’t have much room, but it was their preferred study spot because it was away from the insufferable students that frequented the library.

Yuri looked at his phone to read the text.

‘I want to see you again. How’s tonight?’

Yuri’s heart pounded. He wanted to type ‘YES YES YES,’ but he didn’t want to seem too eager. He thought about a response. He didn’t want to say too much but he didn’t want to be too curt, either. He typed in a few responses but erased them each time. Eventually he settled on, ‘Sounds good. What time?’ and set his phone back in his lap. When he looked back up to his notes, Victor was staring at him.

“Make a new friend?” he had a small and curious smile on his face.

“No,” his phone buzzed in his lap just as he said that, and he flinched because he knew Victor heard it.

“I’ve never seen you text anyone else. How many contacts to you even have?” Victor tilted his head, the same smile still on his face.

‘8 pm. My dorm.’ the text read.

Yuri smiled at his phone without thinking about it. His heart pounded and his hands got a little clammy. The last person he felt this way about was…

Victor snatched the phone from his lap and jumped up. Yuri immediately jumped after him to grab for it.

“Hey!” he reached up as Victor held the phone slightly too high for him to grab. “That’s an invasion of privacy!”

“You’re going to his dorm?” Victor laughed as he finally handed the phone back to Yuri. “I’ve never known you do hang out with anyone on campus. Except me and Yuuri.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and shoved his phone into his pocket. Leave it to Victor to think that Yuri’s life revolved around him. He had other friends...right?

“We have a class together,” he lied. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“We’re best friends,” Victor crossed his arms. “You can tell me if you made a new friend.”

“Fine,” Yuri sighed. “I made a new friend. And I have to meet him at eight, so you should probably get going.”

Victor smiled and moved back to the table to gather his textbook and notebooks. As he was shoving them into his bag, he turned back to look at Yuri.

“I’m happy for you.”

Yuri didn’t respond, but he watched as Victor stood with his bag over his shoulder and left the dorm. He was infuriating sometimes, but it was true: Victor’s his best friend. Still, he wanted to keep his sex life private. Is that what this was? A sex life? Maybe it was presumptuous of him to assume that this would be a regular thing.

In any case, six o’clock had just hit, so he had two hours to shower and get himself to Otabek’s dorm.

In the shower, he thought about what might happen. If he went there to have sex, did that make him...a booty call? He felt his cheeks turning red and he pushed the thoughts out of his head so he could finish getting ready.

Once he was out of the shower and dressed, he brushed his hair until it was dry and made sure it fell over his eye in exactly the way he liked. It took more time than he’d ever admit to anyone.

The clock read 7:27, and he knew Otabek’s dorm was on the other side of campus so he left early. He didn’t see anyone he knew from class, which was a relief. He didn’t want to be pulled into a dull conversation about nothing important.

The closer he got to the dorm, the more nervous he got. Did he look okay? Did he smell okay? Should he have offered to bring something? These thoughts followed him all the way to Otabek’s door.

It’s now or never, he thought to himself.

He knocked three times and then waited a moment until the door opened. Otebek looked...fantastic. He wore a dark gray, short sleeved button down shirt and black jeans. His hair was brushed back so only a few strands fell onto his forehead, and his undercut looked like it had been recently shaved.

“H-hey,” was all Yuri could get out.

Otabek leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Yuri’s brain short-circuited. The feeling of those lips combined with the smell of Otabek’s cologne rushing into his nostrils was almost too much to handle.

“Come on in.”

Last time he was here, he didn’t really get a chance to look around, but now that he could, he saw that it was a really nice room. Nicer than his. There was a futon near the bed that faced a TV. A mini fridge. A microwave. The bed was made and he saw that the blanket was almost the same color as Otabek’s shirt.

He sat on the futon and watched Otabek grab two bottles of water from the mini fridge. He handed one to Yuri.

“I have a film for us to watch,” he said, walking over to the TV where his laptop was hooked up to it. He pulled up Netflix and clicked on “Aziz Ansari: Live at Madison Square Garden.” It was a strange choice, but Yuri didn’t say anything.

Otabek moved back to sit next to him once the movie started to play. Yuri watched from the corner of his eye as he sipped his water. This was not going the way he expected. The kiss at the door surprised him completely, but now Otabek wasn’t really saying or doing anything. He wasn’t even reacting to Aziz Ansari’s jokes. Yuri, of course, had no chance of paying attention.  
Otabek looked...so good, and Yuri was getting worried. He hadn’t made a move yet. Was he not that interested? Did Yuri look stupid? Was there something in his teeth?

Every time Otabek shifted, Yuri could smell his cologne. It made him think of their first night together. He’d never forget the way Otabek felt buried inside him. He hadn’t been with anyone for years until that night, and Otabek made sure he was well taken care of. For days afterward it was all he thought of. Even Victor noticed he was distracted.

He watched as Otabek grabbed his bottle of water and took a sip. A drop slipped past his lips and down his chin. He was so attractive, it was unfair. Yuri thought about those lips wrapped around his cock, and how Otabek almost made him come like that. He felt his face heating up as he thought about it. He just wanted to reach out and touch-

“Are you enjoying the film?”

Yuri’s thoughts were abruptly cut off and he stared back at Otabek who was looking directly into his eyes. He tried to think of a response. It could’ve been a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ but the only thing that popped into his head was ‘fuck it.’

He lunged forward, crushing his lips against Otabek’s. The other man seemed shocked at first, but quickly regained composure. He opened his lips against Yuri’s and allowed the smaller man to have control.

Every time their tongues touched, electricity shot through Yuri’s body. He climbed onto Otabek’s lap and deepened the kiss. When Otabek’s hands settled on his ass, Yuri moaned into his mouth. He couldn’t hold it back no matter how much he tried.

After a few minutes of kissing, Otabek broke them apart and grabbed Yuri’s wrist. Yuri bit his lip, looking into the other man’s eyes. Otabek brought his hand down to the front of his pants, and Yuri moaned at the feeling of the hard cock pressing against the other man’s jeans. He scooted from the man’s lap and onto the floor in front of him. His fingers, shaky and clammy, scrambled to unbutton Otabek’s jeans.

He tugged them down far enough for Otebek to free his cock from his boxers. Yuri looked up at his face. The room had a light on, unlike last time, so he could see how flushed the other man was. He could see his tongue flick out to wet his lips. He was perfect.

When he finally leaned forward to wrap his lips around the head of his cock, his eyes fluttered shut. He licked around the head, tasting the other man’s precum. He shivered at each sound Otabek made.

“Y-Yuri…”

Yuri looked up to see Otabek’s half lidded eyes staring down at him. That was enough to make him a little over ambitious. He used one hand to steady his cock and rolled his lips over his teeth. He pushed down as far as he could go before gagging and pulling back.

Hmph. That was a little embarrassing. He gave the underside a handful of long, slow licks that wrenched soft moans from Otabek’s lips. When he tried to swallow him down again, the same thing happened.

He was ready to try a third time when he felt Otabek’s fingers lace through his hair and grip at a handful. He grabbed his cock and pressed it to Yuri’s lips.

“Gently,” he mumbled.

“Yes,” Yuri moaned out, sucking the head softly. 

Otabek’s hand guided him downward. He didn’t gag. Otabek made sure he took his time, and if he felt uncomfortable, he’d pause for a moment to get used to it. Inch by hot, hard inch he pushed downward until his nose was pressed into the dark curls at the base. Air rushed from his nose, and his body’s instinct was to pull away, but the gasping moans from the other man kept him in place.

“Y-You’re so perfect, Yuri,” Otabek moaned out.

Yuri sucked hard and slowly pulled up before pushing back down. The feeling of the man’s hard cock between his lips was driving him crazy. He freed his own cock from his jeans without pausing in his movements. He began to bob his head at the same pace as he moved his hand over his own cock. The taste of the man combined with the delicious sounds pouring from his lips made Yuri crazy.

“I’m gonna cum,” Otabek groaned, his hand tightening in Yuri’s hair.

Yuri didn’t pause in his movements. He kept his steady pace until he felt the man’s cock stiffen even more. Yuri moaned at the feeling, and apparently that was too much for Otabek to handle.

“Fuck!” Otabek grunted out, and Yuri’s mouth was filled with hot, bitter come. He swallowed every drop, the hand on his cock moving even faster.

He pulled off and leaned back on his heels, looking Otabek up and down as he jerked himself off. The other man leaned forward, gripping Yuri’s jaw and pulling him into a deep kiss. It was a kiss like the ones from last time, where Yuri was helpless as Otabek snatched his soul with his tongue.

It pushed Yuri over the edge, and he came into his hand, moaning into Otabek’s mouth.

Otabek cleaned off Yuri’s hand with a ball of bunched up napkins. When he was done he pressed gentle kisses to Yuri’s lips. Yuri was content to sit there on the floor and let the other man do as he pleased (it felt nice to be taken care of) but Otabek pulled back.

“Uh,” this was the first time Yuri heard him stutter or seem unsure of himself at all. “I didn’t invite you here for this.”

Yuri paused. Had he made a terrible assumption? Was Otabek only being nice by inviting him here again? Did he just embarrass himself to the extreme?

“I don’t want you to think I just want you for sex,” Otabek continued, and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. “I like you.”

“I like you, too,” Yuri said back. In truth, they didn’t really know each other. They’d never had a full conversation, in fact. Maybe it was the endorphins, maybe it was the idea of someone putting him first, but in that moment he didn’t care. “I’m staying over tonight. Give me some pants to sleep in.”

Otabek nodded, a small smirk on his face, before getting up. When he returned he had a pair of plaid pants in his hand.

“They’ll be big on you.”

Yuri stood and stripped his pants and shirt off. He took the pajamas from Otabek and pulled them on. Lo and behold, they were baggy around his hips and the pant legs were too long. He didn’t really care. He walked over to Otabek’s bed and flopped down. When he turned to look at the other man, he saw that he was just standing there watching him.

“What are you waiting for? Aren’t you tired?”

Otabek seemed like Yuri pulled him out a daydream, and he rushed to turn off the TV and undress. When he climbed into his bed, Yuri turned to cuddle into his chest. Yuri kissed the other man’s chest before allowing himself to fall into a light slumber.


End file.
